the present invention relates to a method of disposing of photoflash cartridges comprised of aluminum powder, potassium perchlorate and barium nitrate, and more particularly to a method of reclaiming materials from photoflash cartridges.
It is necessary to dispose of photoflash cartridges which are no longer usable due to age, damage or other conditions, as storage is both costly and hazardous.
heretofore, the main disposal method for photoflash cartridges and other pyrotechnic devices has been by burning in an open pit in a sparsely populated area. In some cases, disposal of unserviceable items was accomplished by dumping at sea. Both methods, however, are undesirable because of pollution to either the air or water.